Incident at a Wawa
by empressmargaretta
Summary: Featuring Yuma's empty stomach, Tori getting annoyed, Bronk's crush on Rio, Shark's fear of onions, and Caswell speaking up at convenient moments.


**This is a one-shot that I imagined in my head and couldn't stop laughing at. I hope I wrote it well enough to make my readers out there laugh too! Also, I'm keeping my eyes open for new inspiration for my Nash and Iris story.**

"Man, I'm hungry," Yuma groaned, rubbing his stomach.

"You're always hungry," Tori sniffed. "We'll be at your house in 20 minutes- you can wait until then."

"No I can't: Yuma cried in agony. "I need food now." He turned his puppy eyes on the rest of his friends. "Come on guys! Let's stop and get some food. I'm _starving! Really!_ "

Rio rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on. Man up, Yuma." Bronk, who had been about to say that he was also hungry and a stop at a Wawa or something wouldn't be all that bad, quickly shut his mouth. He didn't want his crush to think he wasn't man enough to go for 20 minutes without food.

Yuma, Tori, Bronk, Cathy, Caswell, Flip, Rio, and her older brother Shark had spent that morning at Heartland City park with Yuma's other dueling friends, including I-wish-I-was-anywhere-but-here-Kite Tenjo, having a duel tournament. Yuma had won, just barely defeating Shark. Kite had lost in a previous round due to a lucky draw made by his opponent, Quinton.

"Actually," Cathy purred. "We have spent a lot of energy this morning. I don't think an early lunch would hurt anyone."

Caswell Francis nodded. "In the end," he said, "It's a good idea to eat something high in protein after highly exerting physical activity."

"I could use a glass of water," Flip piped up.

"Yes!" Yuma crowed. "Thanks guys! That's four against two. What do you think, Shark?"

"Whatever."

"See? Even Shark wants to stop and get something to eat."

"Oh, fine," Tori huffed. "There's a Wawa down there and across the street. We'll stop there and get lunch. Then will you stop whining?"

"I promise!" Yuma said, crossing his heart.

The Wawa was pretty empty, since it was only 11 am. There were two ordering screens. Yuma bounded over to one and began selecting the ingredients for his hoagie. Bronk, trying not to look too eager, went to the second one and ordered his. When they were done, Flip and Caswell went, and then Shark and Cathy.

"Be careful not to order any onions brother!" Rio called out from where she and Tori were looking at the salad bar.* Shark shot a glare at his sister, who laughed.

When everyone had their meal, they went and sat outside, at one of those tables that had an umbrella over it. Yuma dove into his lunch as soon as he could get the wrapping off it.

"Not so fast, Yuma!" Tori scolded him.

"I can't help it," Yuma said through a mouthful.

"AND DON'T TALK WITH YOUR MOUTH FULL!"

"Tch," Shark said, watching his friend from across the table. He unwrapped his own hoagie, took a bite… and choked. Shark gripped the edge of the table and began to hack and cough. Some of his food fell out of his mouth and onto the open wrapping on the table in front of him. His hand went to his throat as he tried desperately to dislodge the disgusting vegetable from his throat.

"Reginald!" Rio called out in alarm. Instantly, Bronk was on his feet. Here was his chance to do something for the girl he loved.

"I'll save him, Rio!" Bronk jumped up and, grabbing Shark around the waist, hauled him out of his seat. With his free hand, Shark tried to wave the large boy off, but to no avail. He soon found himself suspended in the air with Bronk's fist slamming repeatedly into his stomach. Shark made a half-cough, half-groan like sound, still struggling to get the larger boy off of him. The rest of the group stared at the spectacle in shock. It honestly looked like a freshly caught fish struggling in the claws of a bear. Caswell was the first to find his voice.

"You're not doing it right, Bronk," He cried out. "Put your hands below his rib cage, not on his stomach, and thrust _up_ , not _in_."

Luckily, Bronk had the sense to listen to this advice, and Shark managed to cough up the bite of his onion-infested hoagie he had nearly swallowed. Coughing and sputtering, he grasped his bottle of water and gulped about two thirds of it down. While Shark was regaining his breath, Rio picked up his hoagie (The part that hadn't been almost ingested) and looked at it.

"Onions!" she cried out. "They put onions on his sandwich! They could have killed him!" Rio whirled towards the building, fully intending to stalk back in there and give the poor hoagie maker a piece of her mind.

"Don't…bother…Rio," her brother said in between gasps. "Anyone…could have…made that mistake."

"But they could have killed you!" Rio said again.

"Shark," Yuma spoke up, "If you're not going to eat your hoagie, can I have it?"

"YUMA!" Tori screeched, smacking him on the back of his head.

 **So, what did you think?**

 ***I know that there are no salad bars in Wawa's, but I didn't think Rio or Tori would order a hoagie after criticizing Yuma for being so hungry.**


End file.
